Traición Recíproca
by MissLouder
Summary: [Episodios 4 y 5, SOG] No había necesidad de una explicación, cuando ambos eran responsables de una traición. Oneshot.


Notas: Oneshot inspirado en el capítulo de SS: SOG^^

Género: Shonen ai, angst (para lo que mes conozcan en angst, saben que esto es una advertencia xD)

* * *

 **Milo x Camus**

Traición Recíproca.

 **—** **x—**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿No piensas retractarte?", le había dicho Milo antes de iniciar aquella batalla, que había terminado siendo interrumpida por Surt. Siendo Milo el más afectado, antes que apareciera aquel hombre nominado de ser el santo de Athena más fuerte. Desapareciendo entre la luz incandescente y avasalladora de su técnica, llevándose a un golpeado Escorpio con él.

Crispó el puño en su regazo casi por inconciencia, el simple recuerdo le molestaba.

—¿Ocurre algo, Camus? —Se acercó Surt con lentitud—. ¿No te parece excelente que hayamos dejado en esas condiciones a Milo de Escorpio?

Reservándose sus pensamientos e insignificantes palabras, dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza para salir al balcón de la habitación donde residían actualmente.

—Que frívolo —Sonrió el dios guerrero—. Digno de los que se rigen por esa constelación.

A la luz de las escasas estrellas, su silueta ardía a la luz que destilaba la aurora boreal desde lo alto, perfilando su belleza a una perfección más virtuosa. Pensamientos dividían su manta craneal, con recuerdos que suponía que ya debería de haber superado y desechado. Recuerdos que ahogaban su mente, gritándole una explicación.

"¿Incluso si debes pelear contra mí?"

«No tienes idea, de lo difícil que fue», Bajó la cabeza, al tiempo que un largo suspiro se hacía prófugo de su garganta.

"Por favor, Milo, no le hagas daño a Hyoga. Yo me encargaré de él".

"¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?"

"Porqué te lo estoy pidiendo"

Milo había suspirado en resignación a sus palabras, y con una mirada de halcón, le prometió cuidar a Hyoga.

Esa tarde habían terminado enredados en el piso, rodeados de las piezas de sus armaduras mientras se hacían uno en el templo de Escorpio.

"Te amo, Milo...", le había dicho sobre su pecho y esa fue su última vez cuando el reloj marcó el final de sus agujas, a la vez que su cuerpo se desplomaba muerto. Haciendo el templo de Acuario su propia tumba, con una enseñanza a medio dar.

"Perdóname, Milo. No odies a Hyoga... ódiame a mí".

Siendo sus últimas palabras antes de sucumbir ante las garras de la muerte.

Y lo que no sabía él, es que Milo había llorado desconsoladamente sobre su inerte cuerpo horas incansables. Donde después de materializar un perfecto antifaz de imparcialidad, permitió que Aioria le ayudara en el entierro de su compañero y amigo. Pisando su odio hacia el chico y sólo pensar en el grado de lealtad que le tenía a Camus. Tratando de controlar el veneno que le latía en los dedos, ansiosas de querer perforar al ruso. En consecuencia a sus actos, esos recuerdos sólo se fueron convirtiéndose en el filo de una guillotina invisible que rasgaba su perdón a Hyoga, develando su verdadero odio al quitarle a Camus.

Pero Milo era fuerte. Se había tragado todo y había cumplido su promesa. No esperaba menos de él.

Aún lo recordaba, llevándolo en sus brazos preguntándole por qué le había traicionado. Le había faltado la voz para responderle, y cosmos para hacerse oír. Ya todo parecía una repetición continúa de su destino. No tuvo las palabras para explicarle que todo era un plan, ni tampoco la fuerza para traicionar su devoción hacia la diosa que ambos veneraban.

Estrías de recuerdos se marcaron en su mente, llegando a ese momento en donde Milo había puesto las dos manos alrededor de su cuello y, con lágrimas en los ojos, había intentado asfixiarle.

Se llevó una de las manos a la garganta, como si aún sintiera el hormigueo del pobre aire faltante. En ese momento no había gozado del sentido del olfato, pero podía entrever como en los dedos de Milo, su vida terminaba por irse. Porque primero era el deber, antes que su amor.

Siendo insuficiente el hecho de ser traicionado por el ser que amaba, la presión cedió y Milo cayó de rodillas frente a él.

"No puedo... No a ti..."

—No a mí... —repitió, siendo su atención desplazada a las efemérides de su memoria—. ¿Y yo a ti, Milo?

No podía recriminarse ese hecho, porque lo hacía por los dos. Luchaba por los dos. Aunque lastimara al Escorpio en el proceso, sólo esperaba que esas heridas aguardaran un poco más, él pronto iría a sanarlas.

«Aguarda un poco más, Milo... Sólo un poco más»

Cuando Milo había caído al vacío, sintió como si todo el daño lo recibiera él. Sólo esperaba que Shaka llegara a tiempo, cuando sintió su presión cósmica a tan unos sólo kilómetros bajo tierra. Había minimizado la magnitud del daño facturado en el cuerpo de su amigo, quizás a la quinta parte de un cien, pero en esos, no iban incluidos los daños que conllevaba la caída.

"Camie, eres todo para mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Milo..."

"¿Lo soy para ti también?"

"¿Es necesaria que tengas la respuesta?", y no podía olvidar como habían reído en los labios del otro.

Ahora, esas palabras habían sido pisoteadas por el destino que arriaba la dichosa armadura. Eran todo para el otro, pero la obligación cortaba en dos aquellos hilos que tejían sus lazos.

Una corriente de aire se le caló por el interior de las botas, haciendo que un escalofrío le trepara por la espalda erizándole la piel. No tardó en darse cuenta que un cosmos venía hacia él, camufleado, rozando sus pensamientos hasta finalmente, tocarlos con dedos frágiles.

— _Camus, al final de todo…_ _n_ _unca perdonaré a Hyoga por ser el causante de tu muerte y, a mí, por p_ _oner nuestra promesa sobre tu nombre._

No pudo reprimir una mueca en sus labios, cuando las palabras murieron en el ducto de su garganta. Sintiendo la presión de un potente nudo cuando un fuerte rugido ensordeció las paredes que rodeaban el árbol de Yggdrasill.

— _Milo, escúchame…_ —Intentó que su voz llegara a él. Aunque la barrera que reprimía su cosmos era realmente reacia, si Milo pudo llegarle… él también podía—. _Milo, respóndeme._

— _Supongo que hoy lamento no poder haber sido el amigo que deseaste… Y aunque pases sobre nuestra amistad_ _,_ _una vez más, ten en cuenta que para mí, siempre fuiste prioridad…_

Un ascenso descomunal se vio a lo lejos, cuando tres pilares de luz perforaron el cielo. Esos eran los cosmos de Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo.

— _Milo estás herido, por favor, regresa…_

— _Primero la promesa que nuestros nombres, Camus. Tú tienes la tuya a tu dichoso amigo, y yo a Athena… Es hora de decir adiós, amigo mío…_ —Unas últimas palabras se distorsionaron siendole difícil entender lo que seguía... pero que desgraciadamente… logró decifrar.

Una lágrima bajó por la pendiente de la mandíbula de Camus, cuando esa voz se fue apagando pasivamente, convirtiéndose en sólo un fantasma de aquella voz. Un rayo resplandeció y atravesó el cielo, brillando por última vez, hasta extinguir la vivacidad con la que se rodeaba la constelación de escorpio.

—¿Por qué… simplemente, no pudiste esperar? —Apretó los puños con fuerza en la barandilla, mordiendo sus labios hasta que de estos emanó el líquido espeso que corría por sus venas.

 _—_ _Él lloró en silencio, sin ser escuchado_ —Otra voz atravesó su mente, gruesa e imponente, que su cabeza no duró más de tres segundos antes de ser sacudida por un dolor de cabeza—. _Él luchó en tu nombre, sin ser observado. —_ La voz seguía burlando la ya inexistente barrera, provocando que Camus cayera de rodillas en el suelo siendo avasallado por esas voces _—_ _._ _Po_ _drás vivir cien vidas, y aún seguirás sin merecer el amor de Milo._

La voz se fue apagando hasta que sólo terminó siendo un zumbido. Llevándose una mano a sus labios, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cascadas por sus párpados, recibiendo el temblor de la pérdida. Recibiendo el gustillo que deja aquel desvanecimiento, cuando un cosmos se apagaba.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, como si con ello, evitara que su cuerpo se desmoronara. Sufriendo incontrolables temblores, hasta que se derrumbó en la baranda percibiendo lo que restaba del cosmos del escorpio.

¿Por qué?...

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba tomar aire sin que se lo racionaran. Necesitaba gritar... Necesitaba dejar salir el nombre que acababa de borrarse. Con la última racionabilidad que le quedaba, logró levantarse de un salto e irse contra el vacío que rodeaba aquel palacio.

"Camie, eres todo para mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Milo..."

"¿Lo soy para ti también?"

"Camie, eres todo para mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Milo..."

"Camie, eres todo para mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Milo..."

Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus párpados, mientras su mente seguía siendo perforada por aquella voz.

"Camus, mi Camus…"

Cayó finalmente en la nieve, dando trompicones cuan paso intentaba ejercer. Buscó equilibrio en un árbol tratando de controlarse, tratando de no ser descubierto por la algarabía de sus emociones.

"¿Es necesaria que tengas la respuesta?"

—¡Milo! —gritó a todo pulmón hasta que sus cuerdas vocales desafinaron—. ¡¿Por qué tú?! ¡Tú no deberías haber muerto!

Y sabía que la mayor traición no había sido la de él, porqué la de suya tenía un fin para beneficio de todos. ¿Pero la de Milo? La de Milo no podía simplemente perdonarla, ¿por qué tenía que irse? Se suponía que todo iba sobre ruedas en su plan. Que Milo descansaría de sus heridas hasta que todo acabara, después iría por él, y se irían juntos. Lejos de la orden, lejos de Asgard, lejos de todos. Iban a vivir por el otro…

Se mantuvo de rodillas en la reverberada nieve que no dejaba de caer sobre él, mientras el sabor de las lágrimas ahogaban su llanto. Había probado lo que Milo se había gozado dos veces en su vida, el exquisito dulzón que se gozaba en el paladar; aquel sabor fúnebre de la muerte. Y ahora había llegado su turno…

No podía dejar las cosas así. Debía maniobrar cuanto antes y terminar ese asunto. Para ir junto a ese escorpio y decorarle la cara a golpes por su traición. Porque Milo le había traicionado al morir sin él estar presente. Sin él estar, para poder evitarlo. Sin él estar… para tomarlo entre sus brazos…

Su mente no soportó más, cediendo ante el estallido que dio lugar en su cabeza. Cayendo en la nieve, siendo abrazado por el único elemento que entendía sus propósitos.

 _—_ _Perdóname, Camus... No odies a la sabandija de_ _Hyoga_ _... ódiame a mí._

 _—_ _Milo…_ —Y porque ambos habían desfallecido ante sus propias acciones, es que habían terminado así. Siendo entre ellos, una recíproca traición.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Y es que necesitaba publicar un fic sobre ese cap que estuvo de su chingada madre. ¡¿Por qué, Milo, por qué?! ¡TE ODIO, TOEI! –posición fetal– Creo que no dejaré de llorar con esa escena cuando Milo cayó al suelo.. ¡omg qué dolor! Pero bueno, siempre hay cavidad para algo de yaoi entre Milo y Camus… -snif-

Quise hacer la muerte de Milo de noche, porque no sé... más dramático (?) xD

Créditos: Podrás vivir cien vidas, y aún seguirás sin merecer el amor de "ese hombre", es de Suzanne Collins^^


End file.
